


The New Client

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Prostitute Fiona, Prostitution, Scars, Sex Toys, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona meets her new client, the filthy rich Lady Hammerlock.





	The New Client

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts).

> A request for UnknownSatellite84! Hope you like it!

It hadn’t been the strangest orders Fiona had received. Get into this car and spend the allotted time with an heiress. She’d never been with an heiress and was curious about it. She wore her best dress, a maroon that showed her legs off and dipped deep in the front.

The mansion was large, ornate and almost glowing in the dark. It loomed over them, commanding and elegant. Lights flicked on at each side of the marble walkway as she made her way to the double doors that were at least twice her height. They were metal with patterns etched into them and glittered with diamonds.

“Holy shit,” she breathed. She jumped when one of the doors opened before she could knock. A man in a black suit held it open for her.

“Ms. Hammerlock is waiting in her bedroom, up the left stairs, down the right hall to the red door.”

She nodded and made her way there. The house was dark except for the chandelier that lit the stairs that broke into two directions. She followed the man’s instructions, walking down the long corridor until she found the blood red door and knocked.

“Come in,” sang a beautiful voice.

She opened the door and swallowed a gasp. The room was extravagant, covered in black and red. A large four poster bed took over the room, a rug sat under it, almost taking up the whole floor. To the side was a large vanity with its mirrors lit up, shining on the heiress. She sat on the bench chair in a silk robe, her leg crossed over the other. Aurelia Hammerlock smiled and looked over Fiona.

“Well, you _ are _ just gorgeous!” She pointed to a door. “Go bathe and then come back out naked.”

Fiona nodded. She’d never been ordered to bathe first, but she wouldn’t argue, it was rare that she got to be in a place as lavish as this. She left the door cracked open in case Aurelia wanted to peak on her. She made a show of undressing and set her things on the chair in the bathroom. The bath was already full with hot water. She climbed in and sighed softly. It felt incredible. She soaked for a moment before getting down to business. Everything she needed was provided for her. The soap and hair products smelled amazing and made her feel soft and silky.

She climbed out and dried herself. She left the bathroom naked and found Aurelia hadn’t moved. She stood there and let the heiress look her over. “Come here, darling.”

Fiona went, taking Aurelia’s hand when it was held out to her. The older woman pulled her close until they touched. Her hands smoothed over Fiona’s scarred skin.

“You have quite a lot of these,” she said quietly.

Fiona shrugged. “I used to be a vault hunter.”

“Did you now? What is your name?”

“Fiona, you probably wouldn’t have heard of me, I wasn’t a vault hunter for long.”

“Mmm.” Her hand trailed over every scar. “You are gorgeous, darling, and I think I know where I want you now.” She stood and lead Fiona to the rug, pointing at it.

“How do you want me? On my knees?”

“Your back, I want to see you.”

Fiona nodded and lay down on the rug, grinning when Aurelia cooed loudly.

“Oh! I was absolutely right! Look at you! You are just stunning against the rug!” She let her robe drop to reveal the strap-on she wore. She knelt over Fiona, kissing over her torso and then her breasts. “You are to do nothing accept enjoy it, understand, darling?”

Fiona nodded.

“And don’t be afraid to get as loud as you want.” The heiress smiled wickedly. She fiddled with the buttons hip and Fiona heard the buzz of the strap-on turn on. She rubbed the cock against Fiona’s clit, gauging her expressions for how much pressure to apply or how fast to go. She found the perfect rhythm that had Fiona mewling loudly and quivering just to her liking.

She kissed over Fiona’s skin, her breasts, her neck as the beauty convulsed over the rug. Fiona gripped Aurelia, screaming into the space between them.

The heiress laughed quietly. “You are magnificent!” She kissed Fiona deeply. The vibration stopped and she finally sank into Fiona, rolling her hips. She created another steady rhythm, fast and hard, her expression changing, anger welling behind her eyes. She gripped the back of Fiona’s neck, pinning her to the other woman. She drove wildly, her pants drowned out by Fiona’s screams.

When Aurelia finally came herself, it was loud, rocking heavily into Fiona. She ducked her head against the woman, pausing for a moment to catch herself before she began again.

* * *

It was dawn when Aurelia relieved Fiona, when whatever rage she’d been working through had finally died. The heiress handed her an envelope as she rang down to order herself breakfast.

“Give me your number, I’ll want to see you again.”

Fiona nodded as she finished dressing.

Aurelia lay on her bed, phone to her ear. “You’re dismissed.”

Leaving without a word, Fiona retraced her steps and found everything the same, the man opened the door and the car waited for her. Only when she got in, did she look at her earnings. Her eyes widened at the amount of extra cash she’d received.

“Shit!” she gasped.

The driver smirked. “She must have liked you then. She either pays handsomely or not at all.”

Blinking, Fiona nodded, pocketing the money. She watched the mansion as the driver took her away. If Aurelia became a regular, her life was going to change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
